Many people frequently enjoy participation in outdoor activities such as hiking, backpacking, hunting, and fishing. With an increasing number of people participating in outdoor activities, these people occasionally find themselves stranded or lost in the wilderness. In addition to those seeking outdoor activities, some people find themselves stranded in the wilderness unintentionally, such as those that get lost while driving or in other transportation accidents. When lost in the wilderness, people often find themselves lacking the necessities for survival. One of these necessities is fire. Starting a fire provides a person lost in the wilderness with a source of heat, a method of signaling for help, and a method for preparing food or boiling water.
Various devices have been constructed to provide a source of fire in emergencies. These devices are typically stand-alone fire starters that a person must remember to carry with them in order for the device to be useful in the event a source of fire is needed. These previous devices also typically have only been useful for starting a fire and have not been combined with any other useful tool. Combining the fire starter with an additional useful tool increases the likelihood that a person will be carrying the device when an emergency situation arises. Accordingly, there is a need for a survival device that functions as both a fire starter and a useful tool that a user is likely to be carrying on themselves in case of an emergency.
The present disclosure provides an ink pen with fire starter for functioning as both a writing instrument and a survival fire starting device, with the ability to remove the fire starting aspect of the pen for functioning solely as a writing instrument.